Scarlet Moon
by Squirrel Girl 14
Summary: Scarlet is just an average witch. That is till she gets to Hogwarts. Suck at summaries but good at writing. Please R


**AN: I don't own anything but my OCs. This takes place during the 5th book.**

I stare up at my ceiling tears sliding out of my eyes. There's a knock on my door but I ignore it. "Honey let me in," my mom's soft voice comes from the other side.

I don't say anything but she comes in any ways. "Honey everything is going to be fine," she said gently, "you'll make new friends at Hogwarts."

"But I don't want a new school!" I protest, "I like my old school."

The thing about my mom was that she was one of the biggest optimists in the world. "It's not like you had friends at our old school anyway," my sister Crescent said.

Crescent and I are twins but we are polar opposites. Crescent has raven black hair, dark eyes and tan skin. She is cruel and selfish. Crescent is popular because no one wants to get on her bad side. Unfortunately my parents see her as the smart innocent one. I have red hair with blonde highlights, clear blue eyes and paler skin. I'm typically nice and quiet. Crescent turned everyone at my old school against me so I had no friends at all.

"Cress, honey not now," Mom said.

Crescent rolled her eyes and went into her room down the hall. "Hogwarts is a nice school," my mom said.

"I know mom," I said, "I just don't want to go to the same school as Crescent anymore."

"I don't understand why you don't like your sister so much," Mom scowled.

I let out a sigh and roll on my side, turning away from my mom. "I know why don't you and Cress go shopping in Diagon Alley tomorrow. You need books and a new owl."

"Fine," I sigh.

"Great I'll go tell Crescent!" my mom said happily jumping off my bed and out the door.

My cat, Snow, jumps up on my bed and rubs her cheek on my own. "Thanks Snow," I said scratching behind her ear, "but even that can't cheer me up."

* * *

The next day I throw on a pair of ripped jeans and a simple black t-shirt with a jean vest over top. I don't bother doing anything with my frizzy red hair. Crescent wrinkles her nose at my outfit. "You need to dress better," she scowled, "we are a nice rich family after all."

I roll my eyes and gag as she acts all superior. We got to Diagon Alley shortly after that and I've never seen so many shops. I've never had the chance to come here and I hoped that Crescent couldn't even ruin it. We walked into a book shop and Crescent wrinkled her nose to everything the second we walked in. "This place is inferior," she muttered to herself.

I scanned my list and found most of the books I needed and even some that I thought would be interesting to read. The last book on my list was a potion book that I couldn't find. I looked around for anyone that could help me. Across the shop where two boys that looked exactly the same. They both had red hair and mischievous smiles. I look over at Crescent who was grabbing the books by pinching the corners and dropping them into her basket. I couldn't help but giggle at the sight. I walk over to the two boys. "Excuse me but do you know where I could find this book?" I ask showing them the list.

"Well I think it's over there," The one boy said pointing to one of the bookshelves.

"No I think its over there," the other said pointing to a bookshelf at the other end of the store.

"Well?" I ask, "which is it?"

"That one," they both say pointing to the different bookshelves.

I raise one eyebrow and cross my arms as if to say, not amused. "I'm going to ask one more time," I said very slowly, "Which is it?"

"You're no fun," one said turning around to the shelf her was standing in front of.

He grabbed a book and handed it to me. "Here," he said.

"My name's Fred by the way," he said holding out a hand, "Fred Weasley."

"Scarlet Moon," I say shaking his hand.

"Mine name's George," the other said.

"Nice to meet both of you," I say.

"So is this your first year at Hogwarts," Fred asked.

"Yeah," I say.

"Cool," George said looking over at Crescent, "what's with her?"

"I've been thinking that since the day we were born," I muttered.

"Wait that's your sister?" Fred asked.

"Yeah," I grumble, "she acts like she's the queen of the world."

"She sounds terrible," George said.

"You have no idea," I said crossing my arms.

"So what else do you need?" Fred asked.

"Just an owl," I answer.

"We know a nice place to get one," George said, "you can get away from her for a while."

"That sounds great," I said grabbing my bag.

"Let's go," Fred said.

I paid for my books and we walked out of the store. George looked down at his watch and sighed. "Hey Fred I've got that meeting about our shop so you stay with Scarlet," George said.

"Alright mate meet you later," Fred said.

"You have a shop?" I asked looking up at at Fred.

He scratched his neck embarrassed, "Not yet but soon me and George are going to open our own joke shop."

"That's amazing," I said.

"Yea," Fred said opening the door to the pet shop.

I walk in and over to the owls and inspect each of them. "Here's the kind of owls that I usually get," Fred said pointing to a brown owl.

I look the owl over an smile, "It's perfect."

I pay for the owl and lug it out of the shop. "Want to get something to eat?" Fred asked.

"Sure I'm starving," I said happily.

Fred leads me to a small ice cream parlor that was tucked in a corner. "Is this alright?" he asked.

"Of course," I say, "I love ice cream."

We order our ice cream and take a seat at a table next to the large window. "So what's the story with you and your sister?" Fred asked taking a bite of his ice cream.

"She hates me and I hate her," I answer, "nothing to it."

"But why do you hate each other," Fred asked as if he couldn't understand twins not getting along.

"She's always hated me I guess," I say, "she's always had more attention but she always wanted more."

"Wow that sucks," Fred said his face covered in ice cream.

I let out a small laugh, "Fred Weasley you have the table manners of a pig."

He wiped his mouth but there was still some on his nose. "Did I get it all?" he asked.

"Here," I offered reaching over with my napkin and wiping his nose, "there."

"Thanks," he said with a small smile.

My owl let out a squawk and I turn to look at it. "So what are you going to name it?" Fred asked.

"I was thinking about naming it Merlin," I said.

"That's an good name," Fred said.

I look out the window and frowned as I saw Crescent and Draco Malfoy walking down the street. Crescent spots me and scowls grabbing Draco and pulling him to the parlor. "Bloody hell," I mutter.

Fred follows my gaze and frowns too, "What do they want?"

"Who cares," I say crossing my arms.

"Scarlet get over here now!" Crescent ordered storming into the parlor.

"What are you doing with a Weasley," Draco asked wrinkling up his nose.

"I'm not going anywhere and I don't care who I'm with as long as it isn't either of you," I say stubbornly.

Fred snorted from where he was sitting and I smirked. "How dare you laugh at me," Crescent scowled at Fred, "I'm your superior."

It was Fred's turn to get angry now, "What did you just say!?" Fred demanded.

"You heard her," Draco said.

Fred looked like he was going to kill both of them but I grab his arm. "Fred don't," I said gently.

He turned to look at me, "Why shouldn't I?"

"Because that's what they want," I said calmly.

Fred nodded taking a deep breath, "Fine."

"I've got to go but I expect you to write alright," I said.

"Definitely," Fred agreed nodding.

"Come on Crescent we should be getting home now," I said walking passed her.

She followed knowing that I would leave without her. Inside I was smiling like an idiot at the fact that I've already made a friend at Hogwarts without even going to school yet.

* * *

Review?


End file.
